


I Hate Sand, It Gets Everywhere

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Copious Amounts of Cum, Hand Jobs, M/M, Surfer!Lotor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: “You’re going to burn if you keep laying in the sun like that.”When Keith and Lance had suggested the vacation, especially when it had involved a private beach house on a private beach, Shiro had been skeptical, but now that he was here, laying on the sand, he didn’t know why he had complained.Lotor is a surfer who uses sunburn prevention as an excuse to get close to the hottie laying on the beach. He never expected things to go the way they did.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Hate Sand, It Gets Everywhere

Stretching himself out along the blanket he had laid down over the warm, white sand, Shiro let out a low groan and tucked his arms behind his head. When Keith and Lance had suggested the vacation, especially when it had involved a private beach house on a private beach, Shiro had been skeptical, but now that he was here, laying on the sand, he didn’t know why he had complained. The two twenty year olds were off who-knows-where, enjoying some time together and checking out as many tourist-y type places as possible.

At least, Lance was. Keith was going where ever Lance was.

Shiro, on the other hand, had absolutely no desire to do more than lay on the beach, or in a hammock, and maybe if he was feeling particularly energetic, he’d jog on the beach. The sand was a great work out. But being the first day, Shiro planned on enjoying the sunshine, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the ocean made Shiro let out a huge sigh, eyes closed behind the sunglasses he wore. The dark haired man had no idea when he had last felt so relaxed, absently wiggling his toes and simply taking in the scents and sounds, allowing himself to drift off.

.

.

.

“You’re going to burn if you keep laying in the sun like that.”

Shiro’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, squinting in the sun despite the sunglasses he wore. Standing near his feet was a light tanned man with long, white blonde hair and striking baby blue eyes. He carried a surfboard under one arm and was wet from where he had just pulled himself from the ocean, though with the sun beating down on him, he was drying quite quickly.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” the man grinned, letting his hips shift to one side. He was slender but fit, and Shiro couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the man’s body, taking in the man’s v-line that vanished into baggy, low riding deep purple swim shorts.

“I didn’t expect anyone to be on the beach,” Shiro answered honestly. “It’s a private one, after all.” The man chuckled, moving to shove the base of his surfboard into the sand, leaving it standing on its own.

“Please accept my apologies, but I couldn’t let you wind up with a sunburn.”

Shiro glanced at the bottle of sunscreen he had brought with him, but indeed hadn’t bothered to put on, before his eyes returned to the man standing over him. Quirking an eyebrow, Shiro lowered his sunglasses with one hand, grey eyes openly roaming the other male.

“Unfortunately,” Shiro told him, a small smile creeping over his lips. “I just can’t reach my back…” It wasn’t a lie, honestly. Who could reach their back, really? Shiro certainly couldn’t, his flexibility was from the hips down, but his broad torso… not so much.

“I’d be happy to help with that,” the man told him, wasting no time in kneeling in the sand beside Shiro’s partially reclined body and reaching for the discarded bottle of sunscreen. The two watched each other for a few moments, Shiro pulling his sunglasses completely off before he twisted on his blanket, putting his back to the man.

“My name is Lotor, by the way.”

“Shiro.”

The sound of Lotor flicking the bottle cap open made Shiro’s stomach clench and he mentally berated himself for reacting in such a way. Sure, he had been quite blatant with how he looked Lotor up and down, and the white haired male seemed to catch on, but Shiro couldn’t be sure Lotor wasn’t just being nice. Hands that were cool from the ocean water, and lotion warmed from the sun, made Shiro let out a soft groan, the large male leaning forward a little as Lotor worked the sunscreen into his skin.

“You seem incredibly tense,” Lotor said, his motions firm as he not only spread the lotion along Shiro’s muscled back, but dug his fingers into all the right spots.

“That’s why I’m here,” Shiro chuckled, letting his eyes slip closed as Lotor worked his muscles. “My brother informed me that I’ve been working too hard and needed a vacation, then stole my credit card and booked this cabin.”

“Smart boy,” Lotor nodded, smoothing his hands in such a way that he could press his thumbs against Shiro’s lower back and then upwards, pulling a soft groan from the larger man.

“You’re really good at that…”

“I better be, it’s my day job.” Lotor worked his talented fingers over Shiro’s shoulders once more before leaning back and telling him to turn around. Bright blue eyes held no shame as he picked up the lotion bottle once more and tilted his head, silently asking Shiro if he wanted a little more assistance. When Shiro leaned back on his hands and gave a cocky smile, it was all the invitation Lotor needed.

Blue eyes watched as Shiro let his head fall back and his eyes slip closed, chest rising and falling calmly as Lotor moved closer and pressed his palms against Shiro’s chiseled stomach. He would admit that he honestly hadn’t laid hands on someone so muscled before, but damn if this man wasn’t ticking all his boxes. It also didn’t hurt that as he worked the sunscreen into pale skin, Shiro’s closed eyes meant he could eye the man as much as he wanted.

Specifically, he could stare at the impressive bulge contained by Shiro’s spandex shorts, said shorts barely coming down to mid-thigh. And those thighs, Lotor groaned inwardly, those thick thighs that made Lotor’s own length twitch. Licking his lips, Lotor moved his hands up and down Shiro’s chest, making sure to rub his thumbs over hardening nipples. They were pierced, and the sight made Lotor want to lean in and take one of those simply silver barbells between his lips. The gentle touches made Shiro let out a soft groan, and Lotor glanced down to watch Shiro’s cock harden, the sight making Lotor’s mouth water.

“Want me to get your legs, too?” he asked, though he didn’t bother to wait for an answer, ghosting a hand over Shiro’s hardening length before he moved lower. Shiro spread his thighs without a second thought, letting Lotor touch him where ever he liked, no longer making an effort to stifle his moans.

“Lay back…” Lotor said softly, breath catching when Shiro obeyed and lowered himself to the blanket. Fucking hell, this was not how he expected things to go when he plucked up the courage to walk onto the private beach and approach the adonis of a man who had been laying on the sand. He had hoped for a date, at the most! But instead, here Lotor was, staring at the ever growing bulge between Shiro’s legs - he had thought it was big in the beginning, but seeing Shiro hard and needy, even under the spandex, made Lotor wonder how in the hell it fit inside a person.

But if he had his way, he was certainly going to find out.

Fingers teasing along the legs of Shiro’s shorts, Lotor worked his fingers higher, watching Shiro spread his legs a little more and moan openly. Throwing caution to the wind, and knowing he was going to regret the taste, Lotor settled himself against the sand as well and simultaneously cupped Shiro’s straining length in his hand and wrapped soft lips around one of Shiro’s nipples. Both men moaned and Shiro lifted a hand, sliding his hand into Lotor’s hair and pressing him firmly against his chest, body arching into the touches.

Lotor was surprised by the happy whimper that left his mouth, working his palm against Shiro’s bulge as his tongue licked and teased at the nipple he was pressed against. Shiro’s hand was tightening in his hair, guiding him, not that Lotor needed any encouragement. Long fingers wrapped around Shiro’s cock, stretching the spandex and stroking the thick length through the fabric.

“Fuck…” Shiro groaned, rocking his hips into the touch. “Your mouth feels so good…” Lotor hummed softly in response, pleased with himself, blue eyes slipping closed as he enjoyed every moment. He couldn’t see Shiro’s cock leaking into the tight shorts, causing a shimmering wet spot as his precum oozed through the spandex, but he certainly could feel it each time he firmly rubbed his thumb over the tip.

The hand holding Lotor’s head switched, though Lotor wouldn’t have noticed if not for Shiro reaching between his thighs and cupping his hard length. His hips surged forward at the unexpected touch, moaning almost lewdly and shifting his legs so they were spread wider. Unlike Shiro’s skin tight shorts, Lotor’s were baggy, and he broke away from Shiro’s chest to press his face into Shiro’s shoulder as thick fingers wiggled under his waistband and curled around his leaking cock.

Shiro’s hand slid from Lotor’s hair to his cheek, forcing him to lift his chin so the larger man could lean up and capture his lips. It was wet and messy, tongues clashing as each stroked each other hard and fast, pleasure crashing over them. It was no surprise when Shiro went over the edge first, cumming hard in his shorts, all but soaking them with his seed, cum oozing through the material. Lotor broke the kiss to look down at the mess, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm while his own hips rocked into Shiro’s touch.

“Cum for me,” Shiro groaned, moving his lips to Lotor’s neck and nipping soft skin. “Be a good boy and cum…”

“F-fuck!”

Shiro’s voice finished Lotor off, blue eyes rolling as he came hard, crying out his pleasure as he slicked Shiro’s hand with his cum. His entire body quaked as Shiro kept stroking him, the larger man not letting up until Lotor released his cock and slumped against Shiro’s chest. Tanned skin pressed against pale skin as the two panted and basked in the aftershocks, Shiro carefully pulling his hand from Lotor’s shorts. The wet sound of Shiro cleaning Lotor’s cum off his hand made the white haired male lift his head, blue eyes widening as he watched the erotic act.

“You taste amazing,” Shiro told him, sucking the final drops of cum from his fingers before he opened his mouth and showed Lotor the mess on his tongue. Lifting an eyebrow in silent question, Shiro used his clean hand to stroke Lotor’s cheek, waiting to see how Lotor would react. There was a moment of hesitation before Lotor let himself get pulled forward, pressing his lips to Shiro’s and tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. The connection made both men moan once again, bodies pressed close together as the kiss turned slow and soft.

Behind the two, inside the beach front cabin, pressed against the glass double doors that lead out onto the deck, Keith groaned into Lance’s shoulder. Sharp teeth bit into tender flesh as Keith drove himself into his boyfriend over and over, one hand braced on the door frame, the other between Lance’s legs, stroking him quickly. The sight before them should have been one they had ignored, but the sounds alone had been too much, causing Keith to fuck into his boyfriend at a frenzied pace.

“Oh fuck… Keith…”

“Cumming,” Keith nodded, hips ramming forward as he buried himself into Lance one final time, moaning as quietly as he could as he painted the inside of Lance’s sweet ass with his cum. The brunette in question bit into his bottom lip, whimpering as Keith stroked him to completion, rope after rope of cum splattering against the glass of the double doors.

If this was the first day of their beach vacation, Keith could only imagine what the rest of the vacation would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
